As an important part of an electrically adjustable antenna, a motor plays an important role. Specifically, the phase shifter and the antenna panel can be adjusted by driving of the motor, thus effectively changing radiation direction of the antenna.
In industry, generally a stepper motor is used to drive the phase shifter, the antenna panel and the like of the antenna. It has the advantages of high control accuracy and simple control algorithm and also has the disadvantages of large size, high cost, as well as motor stall occurred due to small torque in low temperature environment.
Meanwhile, a brushless motor with large torque is also employed in the industry to overcome problem of motor stall in low temperature but high cost is also resulted.
Using of a geared motor may overcome the above drawbacks and advantages such as small size, large torque and low cost can be obtained. However, it is hard to control locating tolerance generated by inertia when stopping the motor, thus resulting in low accuracy.
It is therefore desired to provide an electrically adjustable antenna control system and method for eliminating the above drawbacks existing in prior art technique.